Within telecommunications networks, Bluetooth-capable devices such as headsets are often used to provide a user with “hands-free” capability while utilizing a telephone. For example, a user who is taking part in a phone call using a desk or cellular phone may use a Bluetooth headset in conjunction with the phone such that he or she may effectively utilize the cellular phone without holding the phone to his or her ear and mouth.
If a Bluetooth headset is used in conjunction with a cellular phone, i.e., if the Bluetooth headset is paired to the cellular phone, the Bluetooth headset and the cellular phone must remain in relatively close proximity to each other, otherwise communications between the cell phone and the Bluetooth headset will be disrupted. Hence, unless the Bluetooth headset is in close proximity to the cellular phone with which it is paired, the Bluetooth headset will effectively lose connectivity with the cellular phone.
Bluetooth headsets may generally be used in conjunction with many devices. Unless a Bluetooth headset remains in close proximity to a device with which it is being used, e.g., with which it is connected, communications between the Bluetooth headset and the device are likely to be lost.